It is found that the prior art solder leveler requires a manual action to fix a printed circuit board on a clamp thereby increasing the labor cost and wasting time as well (see FIGS. 9 and 10).
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an automatic solder leveler which may obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.